Puella Magi Naruto Magika
by oneironaut
Summary: When Kyuubi reveals his true identity as an INCUBATOR, Naruto has to make the ultimate decision; will he find a wish and perform Magi no Jutsu!


**Puella Magi Naruto Magika**

Naruto woke in the middle of the night, and squinted his eyes at the bright light of the moon streaming through his window. Why was he awake? Oh, yes… that dream he had. He closed his aqua orbs and recalled the mist and the wind whipping past his scarred cheeks. He stood on top of a great tree that was dead and ashen. In front of him was a boy with black hair and cold eyes, flying through the air and being attacked by an unseen monster. He landed on the wall of a falling building and then was thrown through the air violently, falling at the feet of Naruto. Their eyes met for a moment. The boy's face suddenly twisted into an expression, half resembling anger, half sadness. "GET AWAY!" "GET AWAY FROM HIM."

The boy shouted. A second voice came from behind Naruto. "Calm down. I'm barely gonna touch him."

Naruto turned to see the source of the voice. It was high-pitched and cute but there was something… menacing hidden beneath it. Sort of like a Boston accent. Before he could take a good look, Naruto had woken up. All he could remember was a flash of teeth. Naruto drew his legs up to his chest and sighed. He wrapped his arms around his knees, when a shadow fell across his bedsheets. "Hey, kid, I was wondering if you were ever going to notice me."

"AHH!"

Naruto screamed and pushed himself as far away from the sound as possible. He looked up. On the edge of his bed sat a petite, smug looking fox. But that wasn't all. From its behind grew nine tails, each moving side-to-side in unison. "How was your dream?"

"What? How did you know about my…"

The fox smiled. Those _teeth_… "YOU!"

"My name is Kyuubi. It's my job to protect the world from _Witches._"

Naruto couldn't hold back a giggle. "pfft, Witches? Like, Harry Potter Witches? Please."

Kyuubi padded over to him. "This isn't an issue to make light of, Naruto." The fox reached up and placed a paw on the boy's forehead. "I will show you the Witches I speak of."

Haunting terrors suddenly flashed through Naruto's mind. Bright colours and devilish faces beared down at him, and he felt a fear he had never experienced before. Naruto couldn't take it- he screamed. Immediately the horror washed away, and the boy opened his eyes. His heart was beating rapidly and tear drops scattered his bed sheets. "That, my boy, was a witch."

Naruto wiped his eyes and looked up at kyuubi. "But how do you stop them? Where do you find them? I just… I don't understand…"

"you'll learn about Witches in time. But for now, I want you to consider making a contract with me."

Naruto was confused. "What the hell is a contract? A contract for what?"

Kyuubi faced Naruto, eye to eye. Only now did he realise the beast possessed bright red eyes. It chilled him a little. "A contract," he paused, "To become a magical gir- uh, boy. A Puella Magi. You will defeat Witches like you just saw."

A shiver ran through Naruto's body. "fighting Witches… I can't even read Kanji!"

Naruto said. "Do I have to sign anything?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "It's more of a verbal contract than anything else."

But he continued; "But know this, Naruto. Once you become a Puella Magi there's no turning back. You'll have to fight Witches for the rest of your life."

_The rest of my life…_

Naruto contemplated this, his head resting in his hands.

"Of course I don't expect you to decide immediately,"

Kyuubi began, as he made his way to the window. "I just want you to think about it."

The fox leaped onto the windowsill, his tails dancing behind him, and looked at Naruto for one last time that night. "And before I go, I should tell you this: If you become a Puella Magi…"

Naruto gulped in anticipation.

"_You'll be the greatest Puella Magi that ever lived."_

And with that, Kyuubi disappeared with a flash into the night sky.

"The greatest Puella Magi ever, huh."

Naruto slept fitfully for the rest of the night.


End file.
